Mistwalker
Mistwalkers are very similar to their kin, the Vampire in many respects, except that they don't survive on the blood of others, but rather the arcane essence of magical creatures, spells and objects. Becoming a Mistwalker Becoming a Mistwalker is an ancient ritual that is as old as arcana itself. To do so is a long trial of pain and suffering. The first and easiest step is fasting for three months surviving only on spells that provide sustenance. At that point when your body has adapted to the magical energy sustaining you, you must drink from the essence of an elder fire, wind, water, and earth elemental mixed together in a witch-iron goblet, unlike the vampire, you cannot simply be turned, by another. The final step in this ritual is to drown yourself in the blood of a Coatl mixed with the blood of a Unicorn, then after 1d6 weeks you rise as a mistwalker as long as your body was not removed from the pool of blood Mistwalker Characters “Mistwalker” is an acquired template that can be added to any living creature with 16 or more Hit Dice with at least one level in an arcane spellcasting class (referred to hereafter as the base creature). Most mistwalkers were once humanoids, fey, or undead. A mistwalker uses the base creature's stats and abilities except as noted here. CR: Same as the base creature + 4. Type: The creature's type changes to undead (augmented). Do not recalculate class Hit Dice, BAB, or saves. Senses: A mistwalker gains arcanesense and darkvision 60 ft. Arcanesense (Su): ''A mistwalker can automatically detect the location of any arcane spellcaster within 100 feet. This functions like blindsense but is not blocked by stone, lead, or other material, and can only sense the location of arcane spellcasters. '''Armor Class:' Natural armor improves by +12. Hit Dice: Change all racial Hit Dice to d8s. Class Hit Dice are unaffected. As undead, mistwalkers use their Charisma modifier to determine bonus hit points (instead of Constitution). Defensive Abilities: A mistwalker gains channel resistance +6, DR 20/moorlight and orichalcum, and resistance to fire 10 and electricity 10, in addition to all of the defensive abilities granted by the undead type. A mistwalker also gains fast healing 5. Unlike typical undead If reduced to 0 hit points in combat, a mistwalker simply becomes unconscious using their Charisma modifier for any check that would normally call for their Constitution modifier. However if they are in the possession of any magic items at the time, there is a 50% chance for each item that it loses all magical abilities and restores hitpoints to the Mistwalker equal to the total enhancement bonus of the item, or caster level of the item in the case of wonderous items. Also, a Mistwalker feeds on arcane energy, any arcane spell targeted at a mistwalker, including those of his own casting is automatically absorbed into its body. This cures 1 point of damage per 2 points of damage the spell would otherwise deal (non-damaging spells cure 1 point of damage per spell level). Spells that affect an area are not absorbed, but neither do they affect the mistwalker. The mistwalker cannot absorb divine magic. Weaknesses: '''Like the vampire, a Mistwalker cannot enter a private home or dwelling unless invited by someone with the authority to do so. Also, divine spells targetting a mistwalker take effect as if they were maximized, also unlike typical undead, neither positive, nor negative energy heals the mistwalker but harms it as described above. Also, prolonged exposure of a magic item to a mistwalker has a chance of resulting in the magic item being destroyed. The item, if wielded for longer than an hour must make a fortitude save or lose all magical abilities, each additional hour, the DC for the will-save is increased by +1. After putting the item away, it cannot be used again for as long as it was used before being put away or it keeps it's penalty to saving throws. Magic items destroyed this way have no way to be restored and the item permanently becomes mundane. Artifacts however are immune to this. Reducing a mistwalker's hit points to 0 or lower incapacitates it but doesn't always destroy it as stated above (also see fast healing). However, certain attacks can slay mistwalker. Like the vampire, exposing any mistwalker to direct sunlight staggers it on the first round of exposure and destroys it utterly on the second consecutive round of exposure if it does not escape, however this only applies to natural sun-light and not that mimicked by spells like sun beam and daylight. Similar to a vampire, driving a moorlight rather than wooden stake through a helpless mistwalker's heart instantly slays it (this is a full-round action). However, it returns to life if the stake is removed, unless the head is also severed and anointed with holy water. '''Speed: Same as the base creature, also it gains the Hover ability. Melee: A mistwalker gains a claw attack if the base creature didn't have one. Damage for the slam depends on the mistwalker's size (see Natural Attacks). Its slam also causes a random lesser spellblight. Its natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Special Attacks: A mistwalker gains several special attacks. Save DCs are equal to 10 + 1/2 mistwalker's HD + mistwalker's Cha modifier unless otherwise noted. Spell Drain (Su): A mistwalker can suck the arcane power from a grappled opponent; if the mistwalker establishes or maintains a pin, it drains the mental ability of the opponent, dealing 1d4 points of Intelligence or Charisma damage (Mistwalker's choice). The mistwalker heals 5 hit points or gains 5 temporary hit points for 1 hour (up to a maximum number of temporary hit points equal to its full normal hit points) each round it drains an arcane caster this way. Non-arcane casters can still be drained, but this does not heal the mistwalker. Dispelling Touch (Su): Once per day, a mistwalker can make a touch attack against an opponent that acts as a Greater Dispel, the caster level for this is equal to 10 + the Mistwalker's HD. Any arcane spells dispelled this way heal the mistwalker for 1 point of damage per level of the spell being dispelled. This can dispel divine spells, but this does not heal the mistwalker. Create Husk (Su): Any creature that shares the base creature type of the Mistwalker that is knocked into a coma by it's Spell Drain ability is immediately slain, and rises as a ghoul under the Mistwalker's command after 1d4 days. This creature has the Spell Drain ability of the Mistwalker who created it, but cannot create spawn of its own. This creature remains under the mistwalker's command until it is slain. A mistwalker may have enslaved husks totaling no more than twice its own Hit Dice; any husk it creates that would exceed this limit become free-willed undead. A mistwalker may free an enslaved husk in order to enslave a new hust, but once freed the husk cannot be enslaved again. Arcane Piercing (Su): A mistwalker gets a +6 bonus on all caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. Special Qualities: '''A mistwalker gains the following. '''Primal Shape (Su): A mistwalker can transform into an elemental as if using an elemental body II spell at will. Shadowless (Ex): A mistwalker, like a vampire, casts no shadows and shows no reflection in a mirror. Flight (Ex): A mistwalker can fly at a speed of 60 feet with perfect maneuverability. Ability Scores Dex +6, Int +6, Cha +6. As an undead creature, a mistwalker has no Constitution score. Skills Mistwalkers gain a +8 racial bonus on Knowledge (arcana) and Spellcraft checks. Feats Mistwalkers gain Arcane Strike, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative and Arcane Shield as bonus feats.